Unconventional Dynamic
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Demise is not an Alpha like everyone thinks he is, but rather an Omega. One night he goes into heat, which is fine as he assumes that there are no Alphas in the castle. But what happens when the hero that he captured happens to be an Alpha? [Warnings: is Omegaverse so it's not realistic :P So just keep that in mind :3]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys~ This was written as a request, so I hope you like it~ :3 I don't own the Legend of Zelda. Also, fair warning, this has Alpha/Omega dynamics and mentions of mpreg in it as well as smut, so if you don't like, don't read! :3**

* * *

I growl as I leave a meeting, my mind swirling with how annoying the other demons are sometimes. They love to argue and it's one of the most irritating things for them to do! I stomp into my room and flop onto my bed, just trying to calm down.

My mind slowly stops spinning wildly and my breathing regulates, my eyes shutting as I relax. "Ahh…" I sigh softly, letting the calmness of the room wash away my stress.

The air around me starts to get hot, almost as if someone had lit a fire just feet away from me. I start sweating immediately and I realize what the source of the overwhelming heat is. "Of course…" I mutter glumly, "Of course, I'd have to go into heat now…"

My parents had been so disappointed when I was born an Omega as usually the king in the demon realm was an Alpha, so I was raised to pretend to be something that I'm not. I certainly have the persona for it, but inside my instincts are fully Omega...If I had to square off against an Alpha that actually wants me, I wouldn't be able to do it as the instincts would be screaming at me to submit…

I cringe as I start to feel liquid drip to the bed and my skin instantly gets more sensitive. I moan slightly at a single brush of my skin against the bedsheets, my cock already starting to harden, making a tent in the cloak I wear around my waist.

I undo the clasp on the cloak and it falls open, pooling around my waist. I reach down and start stroking my length roughly, knowing I'm in for a long week of just being in heat if I don't have anyone to sate it with. However, from my knowledge, there are no Alphas in the castle, which is something that I've made sure of. I don't want to be bred without my knowledge, or consent really, despite how much I'd be begging for it.

My other hand drifts lower and teases at my already dripping entrance, two fingers plunging inside easily. I mewl loudly and my eyes slip shut, surrendering to the pleasure that'll never be enough…

I hear a knock at my door, soft and timid, almost as if the person doesn't want to bother me, "Master? Are you okay in there?"

I grunt softly, sweat trickling down my forehead and the door is opened cautiously, a familiar blond head peeking into the room. His eyes widen at the sight of me and I groan at the scent of pure Alpha that filtered into the room.

The part of my mind that can still think logically is stunned at the fact that the hero is an Alpha, having thought due to the way that he acted and looked that he was an Omega, 'But he's so feminine looking...I had been certain when I captured him…'

The other part of my mind is rejoicing at the idea of having an Alpha to sate my heat and I make a mewling whimper. His eyes dilate and I just mutter, "Alpha…"

I watch him shudder and I continue my actions, my hands not once having stopped their motions during the encounter. He growls slightly and I freeze, my hips moving without my permission at the lack of friction.

He stalks over to me and I shiver at the sight of the blue fire in his eyes, my instincts urging me to submit freely to him. He pulls my hands off of myself and crawls over me, dragging me into a kiss. I mewl softly and he plunders my mouth as I melt into the bed.

His tongue swipes over every part of my mouth before retreating, him moving to my neck quickly afterward. He bites down hard and I make a soft cry, "Ah~ Alpha~" His eyes darken at the sound and he sucks on the bite mark, making a small claiming mark.

I just shudder at the pure dominance in his eyes and he flips me over onto my stomach and I feel his hands caress my ass. I try to push into him and he slaps one of my asscheeks roughly, me freezing at the feeling, despite how good it felt.

I don't feel him doing anything for a while before "Oh~" His tongue swipes gently over my entrance and I lose all sense of anything besides that slick muscle pushing its way inside me. The appendage explores my walls and searches for each sweet spot, teasing it momentarily before moving onward. He's making growls of pleasure at the taste of the natural lubrication that my hole is providing and I don't care about that as long as he continues this~

After a bit, he pulls out of me and flips me back over, me watching as he licks the lubricant off his lips. I moan when I feel the tip of his cock brush my hole and he teases, rubbing at it slowly before pressing slightly in. I whine at the feeling and he chuckles, his instinct converting him from the shy servant I'm used to into a strong, powerful Alpha.

"Please~" The cry bursts from my lips as he continues his teasing actions. This is the first heat of mine that I've spent with another being and it's left me kind of sensitive and unable to take much teasing, at least until my first orgasm.

He chuckles and I groan at the feeling of his cock slowly stretching out my walls. He makes sure to push in slowly, teasing in yet another form as it lets me feel every ridge of him enter me and rub against my walls.

Soon, he's bottomed out and I'm panting from the delicious feeling of being filled like this. I had never imagined that this was what it felt like to be fully dominated and it's blissful~

"You look lovely like this, Omega~" He purrs and I shiver, "Impaled on my cock, begging for me in that sinful way~'

I shudder and he starts to move and I cry out, my head becoming fogged over quickly. Every thrust hits my sweet spot and I'm writhing under him at the pure bliss going through me. My toes curl as he wraps his hand around my length and starts stroking it in time with his thrusts, which are continuously getting faster and harder~

I can't stop the sounds leaving my mouth, but I don't really want to either~ It's absolutely blissful to be mated like this and he hits my sweet spot just right, causing me to scream out Alpha and a few curse words. I spill myself onto his hand and my stomach and he groans, continuing to thrust deeply, still getting harder.

I just mewl softly at the feelings and he suddenly shoves himself forward, me groaning as his knot slips into me. His cock is throbbing inside me as he spills his seed into me and I make soft sounds at being filled so much~

It takes him a while before he's empty and my stomach is swollen by just how much he filled me with. He lays us both down as his knot won't be deflating anytime soon and I just curl into him. He kisses the claiming mark and I mew softly, my instincts so in control that I don't feel any shame at the sound.

I quickly fall asleep in his arms and I hear the word 'Mine' muttered from him right before I slip off to sleep.

I wake up first the next morning and my face flushes with shame when I realize that he's still inside me. I guess he fell asleep before he could pull out...I feel that something's very different from last night and I feel the magic of another connected to my own.

My hand drifts down to my stomach and I groan softly at the fact that I'm with child from last night. This isn't how it was supposed to happen...I was supposed to find an Alpha that my parents would've approved of and not one who had previously been my servant…

I hear soft noises as he slowly wakes and a bolt of fear strikes through my heart. My Omega instinct sends me trembling into his arms, completely afraid that he'll leave me to care for the child on my own.

He can feel my fear through our bond and I feel his arms wrap around me soothingly, "What's wrong, little Omega?" He asks, his instinct on hyperdrive, otherwise, he wouldn't have called me that…

"Don't leave me…" I say softly and he frowns.

"Why would I leave you?" His voice is so filled with confusion that I look up at him.

"I'm with child…" His eyes widen and instead of the anger I had expected, his eyes fill with light, them dancing happily.

"Really?" I nod and he smiles, "That's great~ I won't be leaving you~ What kind of Alpha would I be if I did that?"

I just nuzzle into him with his words and he relaxes. After a bit, he stiffens and I hear a muttered apology, "I'm sorry, Master…"

I just chuckle softly, "It's alright, little hero...I think our dynamic's a bit messed up now, though…" He laughs as well, though his eyes are still filled with guilt, "Seriously, it was my heat's fault, not yours. Your instinct guided you so I won't blame you for that."

He nods and I just smile, "Besides, I hadn't expected you to be an Alpha. How'd you hide that for so long?" He just smiles and I guess it was how he was raised just like how I always acted like an Alpha myself.

The rest of the day is just spent together, learning more about the other and what this new dynamic means for the both of us. Sure, it's unconventional and not like how I expected this to happen, but I'm pretty content as long as he doesn't leave me to care for the child alone~

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought~ :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Was convinced to continue this story~ So here you go, hope you all enjoy~**

 **I don't own the Legend of Zelda or the names of the OCs, just their personalities :3**

* * *

A few weeks pass and none of the other demons have found out yet, and I'm perfectly fine with this. I know that my reputation will change the second that they learn of my type and I really don't want to lose the respect that I have with my subjects…

Link has been perfectly sweet, always doting on me whenever we're alone and waiting on me like usual when we're not. Our instincts don't quite like the Master-Servant bond between us but it knows that we're safer if we keep this up.

The first one to discover this is one of my servants, a girl with pale skin and very light green hair and forest green eyes by the name of Forest. I'm just cuddling with Link, which happens often when it's just the two of us, and I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Master? May I come in?" Her innocent voice rings out and I know that she's likely wanting to put something away.

"Fine, Forest…" I say and she quickly enters the room. Her eyes widen minutely at seeing me cuddling up with Link like this but she puts away the things that she had cleaned before hearing a noise, turning curiously.

Just a few seconds before the noise, Link started rubbing my stomach, causing me to melt pleasantly. My omega nature is thrilled with this and I hear a soft gasp, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. She inches forward uncertainly and I just keep my eyes on her, though I'm too content to really care at the moment.

"Master?" Her voice breaks me out of my daze and my gaze sharpens slightly, "Are you...?" She asks before trailing off and I sigh.

"Yes, Forest?" I reply, knowing that of all the demons to find out about this, that she's the safest. She's one of the best at keeping secrets and she wouldn't willingly tell anyone about this.

"Are...you an Omega?" She asks hesitantly, her eyes sparkling with nerves. I just incline my head and she gasps, her posture straightening and a smile appearing on her face.

Her eyes seem to connect Link's motions a bit better now and she seems to perk up even more, "And...are you with child?" She asks and I groan but nod. She just giggles happily, "That's great~ I think things could use a change by having an Omega be king~ Don't worry, my king, your secret is safe with me~"

I sigh softly but smile and nod, dismissing her a few moments later. Link just curls into me, stroking my hair softly, "Are you okay with her knowing?" He asks, his voice filled with concern and I sigh softly.

"...I am not displeased of her knowing as she won't tell a soul...But I'm...nervous for when some of the other demons find out as they won't be so happy about it...She's young enough to have a different viewpoint on the definitive nature of the roles for Alphas and Omegas than the other demons will…" I say softly, allowing myself to be vulnerable around him as I've learned that he won't judge me harshly for anything like that.

He just smiles slightly, "Well, if anyone gives you trouble, send me after them~" I just chuckle softly and nod, knowing how dangerous the Alpha instincts are when activated.

Another week passes without anyone else learning of either me being an Omega or me being pregnant. I dread the day that my advisers are going to learn, as they're not aware of me being an Alpha and would disapprove of my position of being king after learning of it…

I've started to get a bit nauseous whenever I wake up and I know that the morning sickness part of this is going to be able to give it away to a few demons...I'm also expecting a visit from my parents next week...Won't they just be so happy when they find out that I'm with child...They've always approved of my older brothers before me, and they would've been king here if they hadn't married omegas of other kingdoms, ones that didn't have any alphas in line to lead them…

The next one to find this out, also finds out accidentally. I cut myself under the scales accidentally and the sharp burst of pain causes Link to rush into the room, alert and looking for danger. One of my servants, a boy by the name of Ruby, had been cleaning the room when this happened and he just continues to work, not thinking anything of this yet.

Link pulls me into his arms and inspects the cut, "Is my little omega alright?" He asks softly, but apparently, not soft enough…

I hear a soft gasp and the duster fall to the ground as Ruby turns to us and looks to us in shock. Link looks immensely sheepish the second he realizes that the boy had been in the room and I just cover my face as I'm embarrassed to be caught like this…

"What?" I hear Ruby mutter softly, "He can't be...It wouldn't be allowed…" I hear his voice turn a bit dejected and I know that as an omega himself, he'd love it if his king were an Omega as it'd give him hope.

"Ruby…" I say softly, "Come here…" His ruby red eyes widen in shock and he takes a few steps forward.

"He was telling the truth, little one…" I say, having always been kinder to my younger servants as they're young enough that they shouldn't be abused. I consider anything under the age of the proper bonding age to be young enough, so most of my servants fall easily under this category.

He just looks at me in shock and I chuckle, "Yes, that would shock you. But it's true. I am an Omega…" He just grins suddenly and I laugh softly, knowing that this would please him.

Link curls around me then and rests his head on my shoulder, me fine with it now that we don't have to hide. But his hand instinctively moves to my stomach, rubbing it softly and drawing a soft gasp from Ruby. His eyes widen with delight and he moves a bit forward, almost not under his own control.

I just sigh softly, wondering if all of the ways that they find out are going to be through accidents like this. His eyes start shining and they meet mine nervously, easily asking a clear question, "Yes, Ruby...I am with child…" He squeals slightly and I roll my eyes in amusement.

He turns to go back to his cleaning and I clear my throat slightly, "I trust I won't have to ask you to keep this a secret for me, correct?" He shakes his head and giggles softly before going back to his cleaning.

Link just cuddles me with this and I relax into him, occasionally hearing a small giggle from Ruby when he glances at us. Link makes a soft noise as he remembers the cut and looks for it, sighing in relief when it's healed already, having forgotten how quickly demons can heal.

I just chuckle and flick him on the forehead, eliciting a playful growl. He pulls me into a kiss and I melt, my mind forgetting about Ruby until he starts giggling loudly again. Link pulls away and I just sigh softly before we go back to cuddling.

A day or so passes and I wake up in the morning, immensely nauseous. I bolt out of the bed that I share with Link, the other demons just thinking that I'm granting him special privileges to share my bed. I rush to the bathroom and quickly expel the contents of my stomach, feeling a soothing hand rubbing my back. I groan as my stomach constricts and he just holds my hair as I'm sick again. He then has me rinse out my mouth when I feel that I'm not going to be sick any further and we head back into the main bedroom.

I hear a sudden knock and a voice call out, "Master? Are you okay?"

I sigh softly, "I'm fine, Silver…"

She just makes a concerned noise, "You don't sound fine. I'm coming in…" She says and I've never stopped her almost disobedient attitude. She knows that my servants aren't allowed in my room without permission, but that's never stopped her.

Her eyes fall on me quickly, instantly scrutinizing my condition, "Well, you look fine…" She mutters before pushing her glasses a bit more securely on her face, her silver eyes looking at me with concern, "Why, then, did I hear you being sick?"

I can almost hear the gears spinning in her mind as she tries to figure out what exactly is going on. Her eyes focus on the way that Link is holding me protectively and her eyes seem to glow a bit as she connects something.

"You're pregnant." She says simply, not appearing shocked about this in the slightest.

I hear Link make a shocked noise and I just smile, "Correct again, Silver." She just smiles at this, always having prided herself in her observational skills. She's also one of my smarter servants and she typically helps me with paperwork and other things I need organized.

Link just makes a soft noise, "How…?"

She giggles, "It was quite simple, actually~ I've known for some time that Master was an Omega, as he always had a faint similar to mine and my mother's rather than my father's and the only one he'd let hold him like that would be his Alpha. Combine that with the fact that he was obviously sick but is perfectly fine now, it means that he's pregnant."

I just smile at this and Link still seems stunned that she figured it out so easily. "And what are your thoughts about this, Silver?" I ask softly, causing her to smile a bit dreamily.

"I think it's splendid~ It's about time for an omega to be king anyway and you're such a good king I don't think anyone would call for a change~" I smile in response to this and she tilts her head, "Master, would you want me to make you some anti-nausea potions so that no one else has to know?"

"That would be very nice. Thank you, Silver." A giggle is the only response I get before she skips out of my room, obviously off to make the aforementioned potions.

Link finally shakes out of his shock and I just chuckle, "She's always been that way. I almost think that she's a seer with the way she acts." I say, Link just nodding in response. I know that she'll keep it a secret without me even mentioning it so it's fine for her to know.

We then head to breakfast when I suddenly smell something that causes my stomach to roll. I groan slightly and hold my head and Link is instantly over me, trying to figure out what's wrong. I just mutter the name of the food that's causing the scent and Link has them take it out of the room, them doing so warily at being ordered around by a fellow servant.

My stomach stops rolling the second the food is out of the room and I notice Leaf's eyes on me, scrutinizing me. He's Silver's best friend so some of her tendencies have rubbed off on him, so I know he'll likely be watching me for a while.

Link leaves me alone when I'm fine and I just eat contently, already starting to eat more due to the child's growth requiring more energy. Leaf notices this as well and I sigh mentally, knowing that he's likely to figure it out quickly just like Silver did.

After breakfast, I head to my library and roll my eyes mentally when I remember that Leaf is supposed to be restacking the books today. I know he'll likely question me then, or if he doesn't, he'll be constantly looking at me, so I should probably tell him.

I grab a book to read before sitting down and waiting for him to arrive. "Leaf." I say softly the second he enters the room.

"Yes, Master?" His voice asks curiously.

"Come here…" I say and he does so, "I know you have questions for me, you may ask them." His eyes widen in shock at this and he nods.

"Master...are you pregnant by any chance?" He asks a bit hesitantly and I nod. His eyes widen and he looks so stunned, "Is…Link your Alpha?" I sigh softly.

"He is." I say simply and he nods before smiling.

"I'll keep this a secret if you wish~" He says before teasingly adding, "I approve of you being with him~ He's made you so happy~"

I just sigh and playfully growl, "Get to work!" He laughs and heads deeper into the library to get working on his chores for the day.

I read for a while before Link comes into the room and he looks cautiously towards where Leaf is. I just mouth, 'He knows.'

Link nods and walks over to the couch, enfolding me in his arms. I melt at the sensation and he presses a soft kiss to the claiming mark, sending a rush of warmth and comfort through me. I relax as he begins to comb his fingers through my hair. I just sigh softly and close my eyes, enjoying the feelings greatly.

Another few days pass and now it's just a day before my parents will visit. I am a bit nervous about their reactions to me being pregnant...I know that I'll likely have to tell my brothers soon as well or my parents will and it'll unlikely be positive words if that does happen…

My servants all can see that I'm on edge and the ones who know about the pregnancy have been a bit sweeter to try to ease the nerves. But there are two servants who seem concerned about me at this point and I have a feeling that they'll try to confront me at some point…

Link and I are just snuggled on a couch in my private sitting room, me just enjoying being close to him when I hear twin knocks on the door. "Master? May we come in?"

I sigh softly and call out to them, "Yes."

They open the door and I hear twin gasps when they see me cuddling Link. I just gesture for them to sit in two of the empty chairs and they do so.

"Master?" Midnight begins, her navy eyes twinkling with concern, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Master...We've noticed that you're tense recently…" Her twin sister Twilight follows fluidly after, her soft blue eyes showing equally as much concern.

"Yes, girls. I'm fine…" They nod slightly but they still are looking at me concerned.

"Then why are you stressed, Master?" Midnight asks, Twilight just tilting her head in response.

I snuggle a bit closer to Link unconsciously and his hand moves to rest on my stomach. It doesn't go past the twins' notice and they look at each other, communicating in a way that I've only seen them do.

They then look back at me before saying in perfect unison, "You're with child, aren't you, Master?"

Link seems a bit creeped out by their way of speaking but I just smile, "Yes, I am, girls." They just nod at the same time before turning to each other and smiling.

"This is great news, isn't it, sister?" Twilight squeals softly and Midnight nods.

"It is~ It'll be lovely having a little one around~" Twilight just nods and they grin. "I told you he wasn't sick~" Twilight continues and Midnight huffs quietly, though her eyes are sparkling.

"Well, sister, he has been acting sick recently. Of course, that'd be the child's influence, but I didn't know that!" She says, her voice sounding mock offended.

Twilight just giggles, "Of course, you didn't, sister. It was unexpected news~" Midnight nods.

"I think we've overstayed our welcome, sister. Don't you agree?" Midnight asks and Twilight smiles.

"I do. Besides, Master must want to spend time with his Alpha~" They giggle in perfect sync before standing up and curtseying at me.

"Goodbye, Master~" They say in unison before walking in step out of the room.

"That...was creepy... " Link says and I burst into laughter.

"It can be~" I reply when I've calmed down. "You get used to it as they do that constantly!" Link just smiles before massaging my shoulders gently.

"You didn't tell me that this was stressing you so much…I mean, I could feel a slight tension in our bond but I didn't think it was bothering you this much…" He says softly, his head resting on my shoulder.

"I'm just scared…" I say, my voice wavering slightly, "They already didn't like that the son of theirs that is ruling their kingdom is an omega...but the fact that I'm pregnant on top of this...I don't like what they're reaction is going to be…" I trail off and snuggle deeper into him as his arms tighten around me.

"Don't worry, my sweet omega… If they say anything to hurt you, they'll have to face me…" I relax further at this statement, wanting to purr with how warm it's making me feel.

I just turn and lightly kiss him in thanks and he smiles softly. The rest of the day passes lazily and after dinner, Link just drags me into the bathroom, my heart melting when I see that he's drawn a relaxing bath for me.

I look at him for an explanation and he smiles, "I know you've been stressed and that the stress will likely make it harder for you to sleep tonight. I thought that this would be able to counter that a bit~"

I feel my heart melt and I kiss him softly in response, letting him lead me over to the tub. He undresses me and I slip into the warm water, groaning softly as it relaxes my muscles. I turn my head to see him watching me with love in his eyes and just smile, "You coming in or what?"

He perks up and I laugh at how quickly he gets out of his uniform and into the water. I lean softly into him and he wraps an arm around me gently. We just sit silently as the water works its magic before he starts to clean me.

I melt into the feelings and he smiles, a pleased growl rumbling in his chest at the fact I'm letting him care for me. He starts with my hair and I purr then, unable to stop it from springing from my chest. He just chuckles and continues his actions before cleaning the rest of my body.

I make to return the favor and he stops me, "You're supposed to be relaxing…" He says softly and I whine, my instincts not liking that he won't let me return the favor.

He melts at the whine, "Oh, alright…" I perk up slightly and start cleaning his hair happily, causing him to chuckle. Once his hair is clean, I start working on the rest of his body, enjoying how he's relaxing under me.

When we're both clean, we get out of the water and dry off, him leading me to our bed. We cuddle up together and I press my lips against his softly, "Thank you…" I whisper and he smiles.

"Of course. I couldn't let my little omega remain stressed~" He nuzzles into my damp hair and I yawn quietly.

"I love you…" I mutter softly and he stiffens slightly before relaxing, breathing out a happy sigh.

"I love you, too, my little omega…" He says and I smile softly before going to sleep. Sure, I'm still nervous about what the next day's going to bring, but I know that I can do anything with him by my side~

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter of this for you lovely people~ :3 I don't own the Legend of Zelda :3**

* * *

The next morning, I'm even more nervous and it's all I can do to drink the potion that Silver's been preparing and eat some breakfast. Link just comforts me the best that he can, gaining odd looks from the waiters, but I've been getting odd looks from them for a while now. They'll eventually figure it out or they'll learn when I make an announcement to the entire castle and then the kingdom. Everyone will have to know eventually...but first...my parents…

About an hour after breakfast, I hear the fanfare that signals my parents' arrival and I shiver slightly, hoping that they won't take this too harshly. I go to meet them, keeping Link at my feet like he's actually a servant of mine.

"Good day, mother, father." I say while nodding at each when they arrive.

My father just nods with a stern face and my mother at least smiles at me. I nervously look at them before saying, "I have something to tell you...May I request we go to the sitting room?"

They look at me suspiciously, but nod and I lead them there, despite them knowing their way through this castle. The nerves are fluttering in me even more the closer that we get to the room. Once everyone's situated, Link being at my feet and it's not uncommon for me to have a servant in the room like this.

I sigh, meeting their eyes nervously. "The news is...I'm pregnant…" I say before looking down, knowing that there was no easy way to announce it.

I shudder when I hear a growl and close my eyes nervously, "You're WHAT?!" I whimper softly, "That was irresponsible of you! I'm betting you got caught during a heat...You should've checked better for all the Alphas in the castle! You should've never let your guard down even if it was in your own room!" I shrink back, my omega instincts making me feel horrible and wanting to submit to the alpha as that's what he's turned into…

My mother just puts a hand on his shoulder, "Onyx...Calm down...I agree it was horribly irresponsible but yelling at him won't solve anything."

He just growls again, "How is he going to be king when caring for a child?! It's hard enough to be a king when you're an Alpha during your Omega's pregnancy and shortly afterward!" He turns to her, "Flarus, surely you see that this shouldn't be allowed to happen."

My eyes widen and my hands go to my stomach immediately at the threat in his words. "Let's not be hasty…" She turns and looks at me, "He should get to keep the child as you know it breaks an omega to lose a child, but still, that was horribly irresponsible of you! You should've kept better track of the Alphas in the castle than that!" I whine in response at the look of disappointment in her eyes and I hear a soft growl building.

Link suddenly leaps out of his place at my feet and gets in front of me protectively, "How could you be so cruel to your own son like that! Sure, it was an accident for the pregnancy but you," He says gesturing at my mother, "Should know how hard it is to concentrate during a heat! None of the fault should be placed on him!" He then turns to my father, "Also, you're too cruel to him! Words hurt for an Omega especially when given by an Alpha and even more so when that Alpha is the omega's father! Your words are tearing him apart and he was so stressed out the past week, which is horrible for the child by the way, due to how he feared you two were going to react. And look! You're reacting the exact way he feared!"

I feel a ball of warmth spread in my chest as he defends me like this and his words only get more confident when he feels that. My mother and father look so stunned that he's yelling at them like this and it's great to see, maybe they'll adjust their thinking a bit.

"Besides," He says, his tone changing, "You should know how hard it is for the Alpha when their mate is being yelled at!" Their eyes widen this, "Yeah, I had been a servant of him, raised to play the role of an omega just like he's been raised to be an alpha. He would've never expected that his most prided servant would be an alpha. And you know what? We're both happier because of this, so you don't get to judge him harshly for this! I know that it'll hard for him to be king but I think the world needs a change! Omegas should be able to hold positions of power just like alphas can and since I was raised as an omega, I know the limitations! I will help him when he's needing to care for the child, but this shouldn't change anything!"

He then turns and pulls me into my arms and I just snuggle, him whispering softly, "Don't let their words affect you, sweetling~" His hand rubs my stomach and I melt, "Shh, their words don't mean anything...Everything will be fine…"

I just relax into him and my parents look at each other unsurely. They've never been stood up to like that before and it stuns them badly. I hear them whispering to each other, but I don't care as I'm in the soothing embrace of my alpha~

"Son…" My father says softly, "Your alpha is right...We'd like to apologize to you for all the harsh words that we've said...and for raising you to be something that you're not...It was just so hard when both of your brothers were married off to kingdoms that needed their rule to have a son that was an omega. Since you were at the age we could still influence you, we did and that wasn't right…"

My mother nods, her hair falling softly around her despite still looking like red-orange flames. "And I shouldn't have blamed you for that...I know how consuming heats can be…" I blush and nod at this and they excuse themselves from the room, knowing it's best for me to relax with my alpha for a bit.

"I'm sorry that had to happen that way, sweetling…" He says, though I can tell he's appeased at their apology.

I just snuggle into him, "It's fine...You defending me helped…" I say softly before kissing him in thanks. I mewl softly as he takes control of the kiss, as seeing him be so dominant turned me on~

He senses my change in mood and grins against my lips, crawling into my lap. I groan as his groin brushes mine and I have the sense to set a silencing ward around the room so no one else hears before surrendering to him completely. He moves to the claiming mark and bites down hard, a sense of comfort and arousal spreading through me at the action.

I arch into him and he licks at the mark before going further down, chuckling when he feels how hard I am already. His hand drifts down and wraps around me before pumping a few times and I mewl louder at the rush of pleasure that only my alpha can bring~

He kneels between my legs and undoes the clasp on my cape before leaning forward and taking me into his mouth. "Ah~ Alpha~" I moan loudly as he tongues the tip and my head is spinning with the pleasure of being cared for by him like this.

He takes more of me into his mouth and I groan as he swallows around me. His eyes meet mine and he purrs softly, me crying out at the feeling~

I groan as the familiar weight settles in my stomach and when he chuckles around me, I cry out his title loudly as I spill into his mouth. He just drinks it all down easily before pulling off of me with a wet pop. He swallows one final time and I make a soft mewing sound at the sight.

"Hmm," He says, licking his lips, "Delicious, little omega~" I blush slightly and he just chuckles.

My eyes wander down to the fact that he's hard from that and I flip our positions, feeling even more right being between his legs like this. I easily undo the clothes that are confining him and he groans when all the pressure is off of him.

I lean forward and take him into my mouth and he cries out, me remembering that he hasn't done much either~ I start sucking softly and he bucks into my mouth. I just let him and he fucks my mouth eagerly, me finding this situation incredibly hot~

It doesn't take him long to finish in my mouth and I mewl at the taste, enjoying it due to it being the taste of my alpha~ It takes so much like his comforting scent and it's amazing~

I clean him up before redoing his uniform, clasping the cloak around my waist again before snuggling into him. We just laze around happily once the spell is off the room. Leaf peeks in at one point with some snacks and he seems happy at the fact that we're cuddling like this. He sets the food down before leaving the room, giggling happily~

The rest of the day is spent contently now that the worry of my parents' reaction is out of the way. In a few months, the entire kingdom is likely to know of this and I'm starting to not really care about my past reputation. As long as I'm still respected as king, I'll be fine.

A few days pass without worry and my brothers have both planned a visit for the same day and they'll be here in a few days. I know that my advisers want to have a meeting with me today and I'll have to tell them about my pregnancy...They're not going to like this, but I'll have Link with me so I should be fine…

Sure enough, after lunch, I get word that my advisers want to meet with me and I'm pretty nervous about this. Before I go into the meeting room, Link hugs me, just offering the simple support and reminding me of the fact that he'll be there with me.

I sit down at my spot at the table and I really don't like being stared down by so many alphas...I feel Link set his head on my knee and I get a slight boost in confidence from the action.

"So, Demise." Aurum looks at me curiously, "Have you found yourself an omega for yourself yet?"

I make a face at that, "Not...exactly... "

"Whatever do you mean?" Xander asks, "You either have or you have not."

I cringe at this, "I have some news to tell you all…" I say a bit nervously and they all stare at me, Link massaging my thigh soothingly.

"What is it, dear?" Jewel, the only female alpha adviser I have, asks softly.

"I...am not an Alpha…" I say softly, looking down terrified of their reactions.

An enormous eruption of the word 'what?' fills the room and I tremble slightly. I look up before immediately looking back down as they're all angry looking…

They all start ranting about how it 'isn't right for an omega to be in a position of power' and, even though I'm trying to ignore their words, it still hurts… Jewel doesn't seem to be as angry as some of the others, but the consensus between them is that I shouldn't be king…

After a bit, they moderately settle and I whimper slightly, "I have something else to tell you...I…I'm pregnant…"

They start ranting again and I whine as some of the advisers who I thought I had been closest to, such as Orion and Antonio, seem upset at this as well. All ten of my advisers seem to agree that I should not remain in rule, especially while I'm pregnant.

I start hearing Link growling and he gets out from his spot and starts defending me like he did with my parents. I just watch this as their words are cutting a bit deeper than my parents had, as I had been used to my parents' scoldings. But my advisers have always been nothing but nice to me...It hurts to see them change that just because of a class difference…

"I don't care how set in your stupid ways you are, you do not get to hurt my omega like this!" They look at him completely stunned and he barks a laugh, "Weren't expecting the little servant to be an alpha, were you?! I don't care what you think about him being king while being a pregnant omega! I'll help him if I have to but I think he'll manage it quite well on his own! He's an amazing king and your opinion of that shouldn't change due to what he is! If he had been an alpha, you'd love him but just because he's an omega, you think he shouldn't be king! That's so wrong! You alphas don't understand how difficult it can be to be raised as an omega and I think you should appreciate them more!"

They look at him confused, "What do you mean?" The oldest asks, confusion easily evident in his voice.

"I was raised as an omega! It can be really difficult as they're not really allowed to do anything! And since he was raised as an alpha, it'd be more difficult for him to suddenly change lifestyles like that! He couldn't just suddenly stop being king and besides, he's a good king! You all need to change your views of class distinction!" He whirls away from them and walks over to me, enfolding me in his arms.

"No matter what they say, sweetling, I will not let them take your position of king away from you. You're the best king that the kingdom has seen for some time and it might be because you've always been nicer to omegas, knowing just how they can struggle...I know that you'll have a large following from the omegas in the kingdom and they'll support you the best that they can…"

I relax at his words and relax into his arms. He just leads me out of the room, unceremoniously ending the meeting, but the advisers are too frozen and stunned to care.

He leads me to a sitting room so that we can relax together and it's certainly nice to be with him like this. It does feel nice to have him defending me in the way that he does and I absolutely adore how sweet he is to me~ I know he's going to be an amazing father when the time comes and I don't even care that he'll be overprotective. I know that I'll need it at that point, so it'll be nice to have him care for me~

The next day passes rather quickly and I'm starting to feel better now that more people know of me being in an omega. Of course, I still get odd looks from the ones who are suspecting something and I still have my brother and my sword to tell…

Once everyone knows, Link won't have to pretend to be my servant any further which would be good if he ever needed to defend me in public...Life can be very rough for omegas even if they're claimed by someone else…

I walk through the castle to meet up with Link when I'm suddenly shoved against the wall. I whine slightly in pain and I hear a loud growl, one that isn't Link's…

My eyes widen and my breathing picks up as I hear them take a deep breath, "Hmm~ What a lovely omega I've just found~"

I whine when I recognize the voice as belonging to one of my guards and the fact that he clearly sounds drugged...Whether he's drunk and doesn't know what he's doing or it's a drug that causes Alphas to act like this, I don't know...All I know is that I'm very comfortable as he's not my alpha…

I whimper and he just laughs, making me look at him. His fingers trail along the side of my face and I shudder in disgust when he pushes into me and I can feel his hardness against my thigh. I scrunch my eyes shut the second his hands start wandering my body and I can't help but quiver at the fact that Link is not the one doing this to me.

My omega doesn't like this as I've been claimed by another, one whom I'm having a child with. I should not let this alpha take advantage of me like this, but I know that if I try to get away, his instincts will overpower mine and I'll be forced to endure this…

"Get off him!" I hear suddenly before the loud sound of someone hitting the floor echoes through the hall as the hands leave my body. I tremble and I hear Link yelling and beating up the guard, his overprotective instincts driving him to punish the one who put his hands on me.

I whimper softly and his attention instantly focuses on me and he's hovering over me, "Sweetness, are you okay?" He asks and I shiver, looking up at him fearfully. His eyes narrow but he gets another guard to collect the one who had attacked me before leading me to my room.

I whimper softly and get under the blanket and he curls around me, "Sweetheart~ I'm so sorry that he did that to you…" I whine and he turns me to face him before leaning in and kissing me sweetly.

My omega purrs at this, it wiping away the disgusting feeling the other alpha left on me. I just melt into him and he smiles, "My sweet little omega~" His gaze suddenly gets serious, "I have to know...Did he touch you more than what I saw?"

I shake my head slightly, "H-his hands got c-close, but the only thing else he d-did was…" I shudder and he rubs my back soothingly, "I-I could feel him on my thigh…"

Link makes a soft growling sound as he realizes the full extent of the other's plans and he places a kiss on the claiming mark, "Shh, my sweet. Don't think about him anymore, I'll never let anything happen to you."

I snuggle into him and allow his presence to soothe my mind, closing my eyes and breathing in the scent of him. I feel a tiny bit of magic nudge my own and a smile spreads across my face at the feeling. It's said that the first sign that the pregnancy is going well is feeling the child's magic. I felt it the first day but it disappears and shows itself again after the first month. I'm about six weeks into my pregnancy so this is a very reassuring sign~

Link notices the sudden burst of happiness and looks at me curiously, "What's going on?"

"I feel the child's magic…" I say softly and his eyes widen, recognizing the significance of this, especially since he'd been raised as an omega. He grins wolfishly at me and nuzzles into me.

"That's amazing~" My hands settle on my stomach and I just cuddle him, the entire encounter with the guard forgotten for now.

He cuddles with me until I fall asleep and I wake the next morning to find that he punished the guard a bit more while I was sleeping. I don't really mind as it's just something that an alpha will do if their omega is threatened like that. In fact, it feels kind of nice that he'd do that for me~

We have about one more day until my brothers come and Link follows me everywhere! He won't let me out of his sight for more than going to the bathroom and it'd be annoying if my omega weren't in need of his presence after what happened. Since the majority of the people in the castle know of him being my alpha, it's fine for him to do this as the important people already know.

I'm still nervous about what's going to happen with my brothers but I have a feeling that Scale's going to be more easy-going with it than Andreas as I've always been closer to Scale than I have my oldest brother. It doesn't really matter, though, as they're focused on ruling their own kingdoms and I'll have Link there to help me~

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought~ :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**If anyone has ideas for how I could continue this or just fluffy scenes that they'd like to see in this universe, feel free to tell me~ I've gotten through all of the reactions now and I'll likely continue this with the birth of the children if Liz so wishes but unless she does, updates on this story may stop for a bit unless I get other requests~**

 **I don't own the Legend of Zelda :P**

* * *

The next morning I wake up and I'm not quite as nervous as I had been for my parents' reactions but I'm still freaking out a bit. I don't quite know how they're going to respond and I know Andreas already disapproves of me being a king as an omega. I think he'll have a viewpoint more along the lines of my parents as he's spent the most time with them out of the three of us.

After breakfast, I wait around for their arrival. It's not going to be heralded in quite the way that my parents' had, but they're still important demons to the kingdom. I start hearing the fanfare that's associated with their arrival and I sigh softly, going to meet them. Scale gives me a polite handshake since we're able to be seen by others. He's always hidden his true emotions around others except for me. Even our parents haven't seen his true self as much as I, and likely his omega, have. Andreas just gives me a cold nod and I frown at the resemblance to father.

I lead them to the sitting room and Link curls up against my legs and I take in the small amount of comfort that the move provides. Scale just looks at me with curiosity easily read by me in his eyes while Andreas looks like he'd much prefer to be anywhere but in the same room with me. I make a face sadly before clearing my throat softly, "I have something I need to tell both of you…"

Scale just gives a nod that I can tell is meant to encourage me while Andreas just gives a cold stare, his red eyes piercing and cold. I gulp before saying, "I'm pregnant…"

Scale's eyes widen slightly but Andreas practically explodes. I shrink back at this before he starts yelling at me, "How could you be so irresponsible?! You were supposed to wait for mother and father to pick out a good alpha like a good little omega, but no! The first heat you have in the presence of an alpha you spread your legs for them and likely begged as well! Couldn't you have controlled yourself better?! I can't believe you! What would mom and dad think?!"

I try to stutter out a response to this but he cuts me off, "I don't care! They'd clearly disapprove as they always said that an omega shouldn't be in rule! Especially one that whored themselves out…" He doesn't even get the chance to finish before Link growls loudly and gets in his face. A loud smacking sound echoes through the room as Link slaps him.

"Don't you ever speak about my omega like that! You useless piece of an alpha! He's your own brother! Couldn't you be a bit more supportive for someone who is your family?! Besides, you should have kinder views on omegas! What if your omega heard you say things like that?! I don't care how he or she was raised, it would still hurt to hear words like that! And besides, you know how alphas are affected during an omega's heat?" He barely nods, looking stunned at Link yelling at him, "Well, imagine that feeling but at least ten times stronger! That's what an omega has to deal with during heat and I bet that you couldn't take it!"

Link pauses as he remembers certain words that my brother had said, "Oh and your parents are fine with this now after I made them see sense just like I have to do with you! You're all the same and I bet you wouldn't last with the restrictions placed on omegas like I have!" My brother looks shocked and confused at this and Link just laughs, "Oh yeah! You thought I was the perfect omega servant, didn't you?! I was raised to act like that just like how your brother was raised to be an alpha so I know the restrictions that can be placed on you due to being 'lower' than everyone else! You're a jerk if you continue to think that omegas are lower than you just because their bodies act slightly different. In fact, you should be grateful at the fact that an omega even wants to bear children for an alpha as prejudiced as you." I'm shocked at his words and my brother is even more stunned at this.

Link just turns away from him then, "I suggest you leave the room now. My alpha isn't pleased with the way you've treated him. Think on what I've said and only return when you see how much of a conceited jerk you've been." My brother, still stunned at everything just said to him, takes the advice and leaves the room, not wanting to be attacked by an angry alpha.

Once he leaves, I can see the icy exterior of Scale thaw a bit and he looks at me softly. Link just snuggles into me and watches Scale wearily but he can sense that Scale isn't going to react in quite the same way Andreas had. I just snuggle into Link, still affected by Andreas's words despite them not being a new thing. Link frowns and whispers soothing words and Scale gets closer.

"Demise, don't let our brother's words affect you. You know how he's been raised and he definitely needed that bruising of his ego." He says, throwing an amused look at Link, who just smirks. "I, for one, think it's amazing that you're going to have a child as I know how much you've always wanted one and I think it's safe to assume that he's your alpha?" He asks, nodding at Link for the question.

I nod slightly and he smiles, "Pleased to meet the alpha that my brother chose~ I'm Scale and the other brother of ours is Andreas, if Demise here hasn't talked about us already." I blush slightly and Scale just laughs.

Link smile in response and they shake hands, "I'm Link. It's nice to meet you~" Link says happily, just glad that he's not reacting harshly.

They start talking softly and I just let the words wash over me soothingly and it helps a lot better than I would've thought it would. I slowly settle down and Andreas's words leave my mind. After about an hour, I hear a soft knock on the door and I look over to see Andreas looking at me guiltily.

"I...must apologize for this, brother... I actually did think about what he was telling me and...I have to say that he's right...I know that if Sylvia had heard my words, she would've been heartbroken so I really needed this change in perspective before I said anything in front of her that I'd regret. I'm just sorry I used you to express the prejudice that I had. It's going to take a bit before I fully believe that alphas and omegas are equal, but I'm willing to start…" He looks at me unsurely, "Would you forgive me?"

Link just lets me make the decision and I eventually nod, "I forgive you, brother." I say softly, "I know that you were raised by mother and father before we even came along and their prejudice would've rubbed off on you. I just hope that you actually will change." He nods and I smile, nodding him over.

He asks if our parents really do accept this and I smile, "They do, after Link yelled at them. You should've seen how shocked they were at that!" I say and he lets out a bark of laughter at the picture of our parents looking so stunned. We all start talking together and it's nice to actually get to know my oldest brother as he had always been off doing duties as the main prince and heir to the kingdom, until he had been married to an omega whose parents are of equal standing to ours.

The day passes quickly and they both promise to visit, even bringing their omegas along the next time that they do. I just spend time with Link and we cuddle, glad that all the important people know about this...well, all except one...I still need to tell my sword and I don't think he'll like being the last one to know before the kingdom, but my parents and brothers had to come first and the servants were completely by accident. My advisers' learning of it could have happened at any time so it was only coincidence that it happened before Ghirahim did.

I decide that it should happen the next day and so I just snuggle into Link before my mind begins to wander. My hands settle on my stomach as I do and I feel the softest press of lips on my forehead before the words, "Rupee for your thoughts?" I giggle slightly at this and look up into his blue eyes.

"I'd expect them to be worth more than that, but I'm curious about the little one will look like…" I say, trailing off. I don't know quite what the child could look like considering we're mixing demon and human blood here, but I bet it wouldn't turn out too badly.

Link just smiles, "I want it to have your eyes~" He purrs and smiles when I blush at the statement.

"The hair could go either way…" I say softly, "It could have mine or yours or some mix of ours, like it could be golden but looks like flames~" I imagine that and I definitely prefer the latter. Link just smiles as he pictures it.

"I like that...How many kids do you think we could have?" He asks curiously and I smile.

"Likely one or two. Closer to the end of the pregnancy, I'll feel the magic separate if there's more than one child as they'll be getting their individual signature at that point." Link just smiles at this and we snuggle.

I just smile when Link says that he wants a girl for our first child and I'd have to agree~ We talk for a bit more before I get sleepy. I just curl into him then and fall asleep, causing him to smile and curl around me protectively.

The next morning I wake up and I'm not nearly as nervous about Ghirahim's reaction as I was about everyone else's. I wait until after breakfast before I summon him to the sitting room and he just looks at Link at my feet before sitting in front of me, "What did you want, Master?"

I sigh softly, "I wanted you to know that I'm actually an omega, not an alpha like you've always known."

Ghirahim just looks at me confused, "Does that matter, Master?"

I'm shocked at his lack of a reaction until I realize that he genuinely doesn't know, "Ghirahim, do you not know the difference between an alpha and an omega?" He shakes his head and I'm confused. He had taken a class about this subject since he's not either alpha or omega due to the way that he was created to be my sword, so he should know what it is. It seems that he had ignored the information taught to him in the class...which means that he's in for a nasty shock now…

"Well, alphas are the dominants in every relationship while omegas are submissive. The alphas are the ones that take positions of power and standing while omegas take positions of nurture and are typically viewed as lower in class than alphas. Omegas are capable of bearing children for their alphas, no matter what gender they are as their heats will allow for this." I say and I watch the shock slowly settle into his eyes at this.

"So...you're submissive?" He asks and I make a face at the question but I nod. "But...you're king!"

I frown, "Some demons have had a problem with that as well...even more so with the fact that I'm pregnant…"

His eyes go completely wide, "What?! Who's the father?" I cringe slightly and my eyes connect with Link, "The skychild is your alpha?!" I nod, "He has control over you?!" I make a face but nod and he makes a very undignified sound.

"That can't be possible! That means that he's above me and I will NOT take orders from the skychild! I just can't take it! I don't care about the whole omega thing in respect to you being king and the pregnancy is weird but I won't stand for him being above me!"

My eyes narrow, "Ghirahim," He stiffens at my tone of voice, "He is technically above you but let me just say that he is not your master as you are not tied to him in the way you are to me. There might be the occasional order from him that you have to obey, but those will be few and far between. Just know, he will no longer be a servant that you will have the ability to boss around as he'll be considered the queen due to his status as my alpha."

Ghirahim makes a face at that and I can tell that he really wants to just throw a tantrum about it, which would be greatly entertaining to watch~ I have nothing more to say to him so I set a recording spell on the room and I leave with Link and we just listen to Ghirahim's tantrum that he's throwing.

"I can't believe this! The skychild has control of my master! What the fuck?! What is the big deal about the omega and alpha thing?! Why does this give the skychild permission to basically boss master around and breed him?! I can't believe that Master is carrying around the skychild's child! What is even going to happen with that?!" I just snicker at how childlike his voice sounds as he's almost whining at this point.

I'm just waiting for the time that he'll come to complain to me about some chore that I give him and how funny it'll be to see Link's reaction to that. I know his overprotective instincts would hate that~

Later during the day, I have Ghirahim go to do some chores that I know he hates doing, but he has done it before so he'll live. Once he's finished, he storms into the room that I'm in with Link, "Master! Why would you make me do something like that?! You know how much I hate doing that but you always give me that!" I just smirk at his reaction before he says something that shocks me, "You're an omega! Shouldn't you do that kind of chore?!"

Link growls at this and Ghirahim looks so shocked~ "Don't treat him like that! He's your master so respect him as such! He's also king so whatever chore you had to do is likely below him anyway! But you do NOT get to use the omega thing as a way out of chores you don't like!"

Ghirahim just gulps and Link stalks towards him, causing the demon lord to flee~ I just snicker at this and Link joins in, coming over and cuddling me. Life certainly is going to be a lot more interesting since my heat that started everything, but now the only ones who need to know are my subjects. I'm not really afraid of their reactions as it is likely the omegas will stand behind me and the alphas will learn to live with it. I'm just excited to live a life with my amazing alpha~

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought~ :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy~ I don't own the Legend of Zelda :P**

* * *

A month has passed since we told Ghirahim and he's slowly adjusting to the idea of me being submissive to Link. He still has a temper tantrum every once in awhile to let his emotions go but it's not happening as often as it was before. It is funny to see how upset he still is over it, though it's getting annoying...

It's just about time for another meeting with my advisers now that they've had over a month to get used to the idea. This time, Link gets to sit by my side at the meeting, not having to hide who exactly he is to me anymore~

One by one the advisers file into the room and they just look at Link cautiously before sitting down. I find it amusing how cowed they are just from having him yell at them like that. Maybe they realized that him being my alpha makes him higher up than they are~

Aurum looks at both Link and I before nodding his head, "On behalf of the group, I would like to apologize for our behavior at the last meeting. It was just such a shock that we couldn't handle it. We should have never acted like that, especially to him..."

Link looks at them suspiciously, "And…?" He asks, a threat clear in his voice.

"A-and Demise will be allowed to stay the king…" A smug grin spreads across Link's face then and he nods.

"Good. Now, let the meeting begin." He says and I start the meeting, him just watching in the background. He's just trying to take in the knowledge of how all this works so that while I'm taking care of the child he could do it if he has to.

The meeting takes a while but they seem to know better than to bicker with Link here. They all leave one by one when the meeting is dismissed, all except Orion and Antonio. Link just looks at them before taking a few steps away, knowing that this has to be between me and them.

"Demise...We'd like to apologize. I know that Aurum apologized for the whole group, but we should not have acted so roughly…" Orion begins, looking truly sad and regretful.

Antonio nods, "Especially since we're the ones you're closest to… Could you forgive us?" He asks, both of them looking at me in curiosity and sadness.

I tilt my head before nodding, "I will… I trust that your opinions have changed?" They both nod and I smile, glad at this. I make plans to spend time with them later, as they're the two that I actually consider friends.

Once that's done, they leave and I go over to Link, who smiles at me. He hugs me softly before saying, "Are you happy with their apology?" I nod and he just grins, "Then I'm fine with it as well." I smile in response and we go to spend time together, deciding to go on a walk through the garden.

Our hands are intertwined the entire time and we just talk to each other, basking in the other's company. I can sense Ghirahim following us through the entire walk, but he doesn't make a single move to show himself.

Link walks me to the library when we're done and kisses my forehead softly before going off to train. He's been allowed to practice sword-fighting now that he's my alpha and not a servant he loves every bit of it. He had missed it so much being a servant and he spends a good portion of each day making sure that he doesn't get rusty as he wants to be able to protect me when he needs to.

The sound of the door opening is soft and I hear it click shut before Ghirahim walks over to me, "How can you stand letting him hang on you like that?!"

I sigh in content, "You'd understand if you were an omega~ He just brings feelings of love and content and it's hard not to enjoy being in his presence~"

He scowls at this, unable to comprehend how the skychild's presence could be comforting. He sighs then, "Are you happy with this, Master?"

I nod and he makes a face, but leaves me be for the moment. I have a feeling he'll question me more later but he knows not to bother me on a day I just had a meeting. Even with the walk through the garden, I need to unwind more from the stress of leading the meeting. It wasn't as bad when they knew my true self as they wouldn't bark at me the way they used to, the type of thing that would always make my omega freeze up.

After relaxing some, I go out to the training fields to watch Link train, as it's always nice to watch. He's so good at it and my omega likes watching it as well~

I just watch him strike out at the training dummy over and over again before he gets hot, tugging his shirt off before continuing. My eyes widen as I watch him, unconsciously drawn to the little beads of sweat trailing down his skin.

He notices me after a bit and just grins, making his training more of a show. I blush under my scales then, watching as he digs the sword into the ground before stretching. My eyes watch his muscles bunch up before relaxing and an amused grin makes its way onto his face.

"My little omega~" He calls over to me, waving at me. I blush darker and he just laughs, "I'm going to go take a bath if you'd like to join me~"

The other soldiers make cat-calls at this and I squeak as he leaves the area. I quickly escape as well, hiding from the soldiers' amused laughing. I do end up following him to my bathroom, having no shame in wanting to join my alpha in this… Besides, he did offer…

I lock the door behind me and turn to notice that he's already pulled off the rest of his clothes and is now running the bath. I get out of mine as well, watching him slip into the water. I follow suit and he pulls me into him, nuzzling at my neck.

I just giggle at the sensation, which causes a grin to appear on his face, him happy that he can make me laugh~

We snuggle for a bit before he starts washing me gently, his hands gentle and yet teasing. He continues to clean me even when I'm perfectly clean and I giggle, "Isn't it your turn?"

He looks at me with a mock surprised expression, "Is it?" I giggle again and nod, causing a sigh to come from him, "Who could I possibly recruit to help clean me?"

I playfully shove his shoulders and he laughs, his blue eyes sparkling and shining with happiness. I get him in front of me and start washing his hair and he just relaxes into the feeling. I smile at this and continue to just help him relax, enjoying being near to him~

When we're finished, we dry off and put on some light clothes, going to snuggle together. His hand rubs my stomach and I slump into him, melting at the soothing gesture.

When his voice reaches me next, it's very insecure and almost afraid, "You do know that I love you, right?" He asks and I rest my forehead on his.

"Of course, I do. What caused this?" I ask, brushing a few blond strands out of his eyes.

"A few of the soldiers said that I only love you because you're carrying my child and that's not true!" He yells, honesty shining in his gaze, "I love you for you and I had even had a crush on you while I was a servant, it just would've been inappropriate then…"

I smile and nuzzle into him, "Link… I know that you love me. You're going to have to learn to ignore all the jealous alphas… If they had known of my being an omega, they would've wanted to be the one my parents chose for me and they almost feel cheated of that choice due to what happened, but I think it worked out in our favor. I got someone who doesn't look down on me for being an omega and you got me…"

He smiles and nods and we just spend the rest of the day curled up together, needing the comfort of the other person. My servants bring in food at mealtimes but mostly leave us alone, not wanting to intrude on such a sweet moment~

Another few weeks pass, making me roughly three months into the pregnancy. It's not really soon enough to start worrying about the nursery yet but I'm having a room near ours cleared for it. Link and I have been idly discussing designs and we know that it's going to have feeling of nature to it. He's set on the forests while I'm wanting to do something with lava and fire so we might have to compromise in how it's set up. But that's perfectly fine, as we just want the other to be happy.

Link has to go out on a mission today, as he's starting to get more jobs like this now that he's known as an alpha and the fact that he won't try to escape like they would've thought before. The townspeople do know what's going on but they haven't been very loud in their protests so I'm thinking that they don't mind me being king as an omega for the most part. Of course, the elders are not as agreeable as some of the younger demons, but that was to be expected.

Almost the minute that Link leaves, Ghirahim joins me and I sigh, knowing this is the time where I'm going to be questioned by him. He sits in front of me and looks at me, "Master, would you mind answering a few questions for me?"

I shake my head, signaling I'll answer some questions. It just depends on how personal of a question he's wanting me to answer as to whether I'll answer it. I just hope that Link will get back soon enough so I'm not stuck with him all day…

"Master, why wasn't I made an alpha or omega? Isn't pretty much everyone either one or the other, it's a bit unfair for me not to be one."

I sigh softly, finding the question not to be too unreasonable, "You were created as such so that you would be the most effective sword for me. Alphas get distracted easily by the scent of nearby omegas in heat and omegas have to deal with that heat on a regular basis, so being either one would distract you."

He nods before asking, "Why was I never told about you being an omega? Shouldn't I have known?"

"No one was supposed to know until my parents picked an alpha for me. You not knowing was just like everyone else not knowing. The only people who knew were my parents and brothers."

He huffs at this, staring off into the corner of the room. I sigh and pull out a book, the two of us sitting in silence for some time while he continues to think up questions.

"Master?" I hear from him a bit later, "What is it like being an omega?" He sounds genuine in his curiosity so I don't mind answering unlike if he had sounded mocking.

"It can be difficult, especially when you're looked down upon for being one… Having an alpha to protect you is nice as you can't protect yourself all the time, sometimes you need to lean on another person." I say, him nodding in response.

"If your parents disapproved of you being an omega so much, why wasn't an alpha put into the spot of king?" He asks and I make a face.

"They believe in bloodline over type enough that they didn't want some random alpha to be king if he weren't tied to me. And" I say, cutting off his next question, "I don't know why they never chose an alpha for me. Maybe the right one never came along."

He shuts his mouth and frowns at this, trying to come up with more questions. "Would you have preferred it if you were an alpha?"

The question stuns me and I just look at him, "I've...never thought about it before…" I say softly and he just nods.

"Alright then." A sly glint appears in his eyes, "What is going into heat like?" He asks and a blush appears on my face, "Oh? No answer?" I make an almost squeaking sound and he barks out a laugh at the sound.

I hide my face and he continues to tease me until I hear his voice suddenly cut off, "Stop bothering my omega!" I sigh in relief at the voice as Ghirahim is shoved out of the room, complaining the entire time.

Link then comes into the room and pulls me into him, "Don't let his questions bother you…" He says and I merely nod, "If he does bother you like that again, don't be afraid to tell me. I'll take care of him for you~" He says, a dark grin on his face and I smirk in response.

"Of course, alpha~" I purr and he grins wider.

Link then starts talking about the mission he just finished and the rest of the day is spent together. We get a little discussion done about the nursery and we briefly contemplate names, but quickly decide that we'll name the child when we know its gender, both of us wanting to know it ahead of time.

I later hear that Ghirahim had been sulking the rest of the day after the skychild treated him like that. It'll be even more hilarious when he actually angers Link and gets the overprotective alpha fully on his case. I just hope that I'll be there to witness it when it does happen~

On other news, I just received a letter from my parents saying that they're going to be visiting again in two weeks. It's going to be a casual visit, one that I'm not fearing due to me knowing that they're approving of who my alpha is now.

I'm excited to get to see them again and I'm betting within the next month my brothers will visit like they said they would~ It seems that life isn't so bad with everyone knowing I'm an omega~

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought! Even though this was bascially just a filler chapter :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter~ Sorry it's been so long but the series isn't dead! :3 I hope everyone enjoys this and doesn't mind the OC's returning once again~**

 **I don't own the Legend of Zelda~**

* * *

Later on, I'm sitting in the library reading when I suddenly hear shouting. I shut the book and am about to stand up when the door flies open, smacking the opposite wall. Two figures burst in but I don't panic as I recognize Link's scent among the two.

"You take that back!" A shiver forces itself down my spine when I hear just how angry he is. What is going on?!

"Why should I?" I almost groan when I recognize Ghirahim's voice. What did he do to get my alpha this angry? "It's not like it's not true! You did force him into this relationship!" I groan silently at Ghirahim's view of how our relationship started. He must have grossly misunderstood my explanation to him that one time…

"I did not! I had no control! You have no idea what it's like to be in the same room with an omega who's in heat! Besides, the bond can't force feelings! What feelings we have for each other are natural!"

I smirk a bit at how well Link is defending our relationship but Ghirahim just growls, the two still chasing each other around the room.

"How am I to know that you're not lying?! You could be forcing him into something that he doesn't want and into carrying a child for you!" I sigh quietly at their argument.

"Stop fighting." I say quietly but forcefully and Ghirahim recognizes the command due to his bond as my sword, him stopping in his tracks and staring at me.

Link doesn't recognize that he's stopped running and ends up colliding with the demon lord, causing both of them to fall to the ground. I snicker softly and Link's head perks up, him looking at me. I notice a proud look flash across his face and he darts to my side, nuzzling my neck. I smile at the feeling before glancing back at Ghirahim, who is a bit dazed from the sudden fall to the ground.

"Ghirahim, come over here." I say and he does so, sitting on the couch in front of me. "Now, I heard some inconsistencies from your side of the argument. Link is correct in that the bond cannot force romantic feelings but merely feelings of wanting to be protective/protected. So, there is no way that he could have forced me into this relationship. Sure, the heat sped things along but who knows what would've happened if he hadn't stumbled onto me in heat that day. He told me he already had feelings for me and I had the slightest of feelings for him so something could've happened without the bond's formation."

Ghirahim looks a bit stunned but he nods when I ask him if he understands. I sigh, "If you have any other questions, you may ask them at any time, as long as they're not too invasive. I don't want another argument forming over a misunderstanding like this again, am I clear?" I ask, him nodding again. "Good. Now go on. I want to spend time with Link alone now." He makes a slight face before standing and giving a slight bow to both of us before leaving.

I just relax into Link's embrace then and he nuzzles my neck again before nibbling at the claim mark. I melt and close my eyes, loving the feeling~ I can almost feel him calm down as he gets to have me to himself and I'm still unsure of what started their argument but I have a fairly good idea… I don't want to bring it up again just yet as it's still fresh in Link's mind and he could be prone to more anger at remembering it.

The rest of the week passes peacefully and the castle midwife occasionally checks in on me to see how the baby is growing though they're not the major visits we have each month. These are basically check ups just to see if everything is going fine and they are~

I smile as I head to the library after one such check up when I suddenly feel a hand placed on my arm. I'm about to panic until I realize that the hand it much too small to belong to an alpha, "Master, if you don't mind me asking, how is everything with the baby?"

I smile when I recognize the voice as Ruby's and I gesture for him to follow me to the library. He does and I have him sit beside me on the couch, "Sorry about that, just wanted some privacy as not everyone knows yet. I'm planning on announcing it to the castle as a whole after my brothers' visit in a week and then the kingdom after my parents' visit in three weeks." Ruby just nods and I smile, "The baby is doing fine, perfectly healthy." I respond, thinking about the spell that the midwife taught me to let me hear the heartbeat. I haven't done it yet as I wanted Link to be in the room with me but I almost wonder if Ruby'd like to hear it at some point after.

His eyes light up with my words and I smile, "Besides, why haven't I seen much of you recently?" I ask curiously and he looks a bit shocked that I'd even ask.

"Well, I've been sent to work in a different part of the castle than you usually are. I don't really understand why but it's up to the servant coordinator, not me." I just nod in response and idly wonder if that's why I haven't seen much of the others who know of my pregnancy. I'm wondering why the coordinator for them is sending them in a different area of the castle than where I usually am. I might have to talk to with him as I enjoy spending time with some of my younger servants and he likely doesn't know that as much as I'd like him to…

"Well, don't be afraid to come talk to me when you want. Link wouldn't mind either. Also, tell that to the others who know about everything if you see them." I say and he nods before looking slightly confused.

"Who are the others? I don't want to tell anyone who doesn't know yet…" I smile, smart kid this one is.

"Forest, Silver, Leaf, Twilight, and Midnight are the ones that know beside yourself." He nods and sits there for a second to remember the names.

"Okay, I'll tell them. Is there anything else you'd like, sir, before I have to go back to work?" I think for a second before shaking my head. He smiles and a bit of his hair falls into his eyes at the movement. "Okay~ I'll talk to you later." He says, looking a bit nervous. I just nod and his smile widens before he leaves the room.

I relax a bit and pull out a book, glad to get to relax today, though I've been doing a lot of that lately. I am allowed to due to the baby but I've gotten some odd looks at just how different my activities are than usual. I would've thought more of the castle would figure it out by now but those who know haven't told anyone and those who don't know haven't been observant enough. I'm sure some are speculating but don't want to say anything in case they're wrong.

After a little while of me being in the room, I hear soft footsteps approach the door. I look up and smile when I see Silver enter the room, Link following behind her. Link comes over to me and pulls me into his arms as Silver just comes close.

"Hello, Master~ Everything's going great, I see~" I just nod and smile, "Good~" She says dreamily, "Ruby stopped me in the hall earlier and said that you'd allow us to visit if we wished~ It's nice. I've always loved getting to talk to you~"

I just smile in response and allow her to come closer. Of course, I've seen her more frequently than the others as she helps with my paperwork, but she hasn't talked to me much. I'm wondering how much control the servant coordinator has over them and whether he's said anything about not bothering me. I might have to correct him sometime soon if I find out that's what he's done.

She just talks to me for a little while, occasionally bringing Link into the conversation and I can tell that he still hadn't adjusted to her dreamy, yet smart nature but I find it endearing. "Master?" She asks inquisitively after finishing telling me about her latest exploration in the garden. She loves doing that whenever she has free time and she'll tell me about whatever creatures she sees even if I've never seen them out there personally myself.

"Yes, Silver?"

"Are you going to tell him about the spell Miss Amelia taught you?" I tilt my head at just how she knows about the spell but decide not to question it.

"Spell, what spell?" Link asks, looking at me a bit concerned. I just smile in response before giving him a look to tell him it's nothing dangerous.

"A spell to let us hear the baby's heartbeat. She would've taught me sooner but she only found out about the pregnancy recently so she taught it to me at my check up today." He nods slightly but I see the excitement and curiosity shining in his eyes, "You want me to try it?"

He nods his head so fast that his hair whips around his face and I chuckle, calming him a bit. A tinkling giggle echoes mine and I look at Silver, "You want to hear it as well?" She nods softly and I smile before focusing my magic in the way that Amelia taught me.

 _Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

Link's eyes go wide at the sound echoing through the room and my heart swells with warmth, tears coming to my eyes. I just listen to the sound, it sinking in a lot more that I'm actually carrying a living child inside me and it seems that it's sinking in for Link as well. The tears slip down my face after a bit and Link looks at me concerned, "I'm just so happy~" I say and he grins, nodding his head in agreement.

I look over at Silver and smile at the content look on her face. "Your child sounds perfectly healthy~" She coos, her eyes going a bit unfocused, "Yes, she'll definitely be a healthy child~" My eyes widen at this and she looks at me, her eyes focused again, before looking as if she knows something that I don't know.

"She?" I ask stunned and I can tell Link is confused about it as well.

Silver just giggles, "Did I say that?" She asks a bit teasingly and I sigh, knowing that whenever she sees something like this she's always so playful about it. She just grins before saying, "I must be off, have to go back to work as this was only a break~" She skips out of the room and I roll my eyes at her attitude.

"Well, I guess the child's more likely to be a girl than not as she rarely sees something wrong…" I say and Link smiles. We did both confess that we wanted a girl and it seems that our wish is coming true~

I just realize that I never cut the spell off so I do so and Link just pulls me into a tight hug. We spend the rest of the day together, so happy about finding out that the child will likely be a girl~ Sure, we won't know for sure until later in the pregnancy when my magic recognizes what gender the child is but it seems like a greater possibility now than it did before~

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought! Also, if anyone recognizes where I got the source of Silver's personality then you get a cookie~ (You might understand a bit more if you combine her attitude in this chapter with the way she acts in chapter two.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter for you all! :3 I hope you enjoy it! :3**

 **I don't own Legend of Zelda :D**

* * *

The next day, I have the servant coordinator called to my room while Link is busy and he looks a bit shocked that he'd be summoned before me. "Yes, your Majesty?" He asks in a soft voice, me able to tell that he knows he's in trouble.

"Why have you been sending the younger of my servants to work in parts of the castle that they're not used to?" I ask, my voice a bit on edge and the sound of it makes him nervous.

"Well, uh, I thought they were bothering you so I sent them further into the castle."

I feel a slight burst of anger but quickly squash it down, attributing it to the hormones before speaking, "Well, I do enjoy their company so let them go back to their normal schedule. Besides, Silver has been like a personal assistant to me and you distracting her isn't helping." I say and he gulps.

"Of course, sir. I'm sorry, I didn't know you liked their company like this… I'll change their schedules back to normal for you."

I nod pleased before speaking, "If you see any of them today, tell them that their schedule is back to normal and if you don't see them, tell them when they all get to the servants' quarters tonight." He nods once before I dismiss him and lay back, glad that I'm going to have them around again.

"What was that about? I just saw the servant coordinator leave the room and he looked a bit flustered." Link says as he walks into the room and I huff in silent laughter.

"He's been keeping the few servants who know about my pregnancy away from me, without even knowing that's quite what he's doing. He thought they were 'annoying me.'" I say making air quotes and Link laughs.

"They certainly were not! I know how much you care about them so I'm glad everything will be back to normal." I nod in response and he walks over, sitting down beside me and wrapping his arms around me.

I just relax into the action, happy and content. A soft sigh leaves me and he smiles as we just relax. The rest of the day passes with no problem and I know that my brothers will be visiting soon and I can't wait to see them and their omegas again. It's been a long time since I've seen them all so it'll definitely be nice to see them again.

"Rupee for your thoughts?" Link asks, his eyes twinkling in amusement and I chuckle.

"Just thinking about how my brothers and their mates are coming soon." Link smiles in response as he knows how much I'm looking forward to the visit.

"I can't wait to meet them. Why don't you tell me about their omegas so I can have an idea what they're like?" He asks and I grin, nodding eagerly.

"Well, Andreas's mate is Sylvia and she's usually a perfectly sweet and a lovely person to be around unless you say something discriminatory that she doesn't like. Remember, Andreas said that he'd be in trouble if she found out that he didn't think alphas and omegas equal so it's something like that. She doesn't care what rank the other is if they've said something like that to upset her but she'll like you as you know what it's like to be treated as an omega so you'd never say something like that in front of her." He just nods and I smile in response.

"Scale's omega is Elena and she has a tough outer shell but is actually sweet once she starts to trust you. It is funny to see her around my brother with how cheerful he can be as he annoys her but she loves him despite it. She will show her annoyance though so just be careful around her but I think you could handle her. Besides, Scale will keep her on track as he is able to do that, she just might complain a lot about it." I can tell that Link is amused with her personality but he'll be even more so when he actually meets her but I trust that he won't show the amusement or she could start complaining about him.

"Okay, thanks for the warning but I'll be fine." I just nod, knowing that he will be and we spend the rest of the day just talking about things idly and it's nice~

The rest of the week passes in much the same manner and soon, I'm waiting in the throne room as is custom for my brothers to arrive. I hear the familiar trumpet call not too long after and I smile, finding it surreal that not too long ago, I had been nervous for their visits but now I'm excited.

They walk into the room not long after the call and I smile when I see them before I nod my head, "Greetings, brothers, omegas." I say trying not to cringe at having to formally say that last part. They all nod in response before I smile, "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable."

They agree and I lead them back to one of the sitting rooms big enough to hold all of us where Link is already waiting. I sit on the couch and he snuggles up beside me, the others looking confused but I just relax at the gesture.

"Sylvia, Elena, I would like you to meet my mate, Link." I say politely and they both nod at him, introducing to him just who is who.

"It is lovely to meet you both." Link says and I snuggle into his arms, one of his hands covertly going and massaging my stomach but I see Sylvia's eyes light up a bit at the action. I know my brothers have already likely told their mates just what's going on but I might as well formally tell them anyway…

"I don't know if Scale and Andreas have told you or not, but I'm pregnant." I say softly and Sylvia's eyes sparkle further and I can see a hint of happiness in Elena's.

"Congratulations, you two." Sylvia speaks up and I smile, thanking her and Elena repeats after her and I thank her as well.

A few conversations spring up, me talking to my brothers while Link talks to the omegas as he wants to get to know them better. I smile when I glance over as I can tell that they already like him, even if Elena isn't wanting to show it but from what I can hear, Link is telling him about his past of pretending to be an omega just a bit.

"So, when are you telling the kingdom?" Scale's voice cuts into my thoughts and I turn to him, giving a slightly sheepish grin but he smiles in a way that shows he doesn't mind.

"I'm going to tell them after father and mother's visit in two weeks. I wanted them there for it so that the people would have confirmation." Scale nods.

"That's a good idea." I smile.

"Glad you think so. Speaking of which, do you two want to be there when I tell the castle tonight? I wanted to do it while you were here…"

"Of course, brother. We wouldn't leave you hanging." Andreas says and I smile, glad that I can hear the truth in his words.

"That means a lot to me, brother." I say softly and he smiles, both of us happy that we're on better terms than we ever have been.

The conversation moves into lighter topics and we spend several hours just talking until dinner arrives. I notice Midnight and Twilight both among the servants bringing in the food and I wave them over, "Yes, your Majesty? What did you want?" Midnight asks with Twilight asking the second question.

"Would you tell people that there's going to be a meeting following dinner? I want the entire castle there, though you don't have to get my advisers to go as they know what I'm telling. Feel free to recruit your fellow servants to do this and if the servant coordinator has any problems with it, tell him to come see me."

"Of course, Master."

"We'll start on that right away."

They both curtsey before leaving and I smile at this, my attention going back on to my brothers, who are used to my attitudes with my servants as I had been the same with the younger servants when we all lived together.

Dinner passes both quickly and slowly due to the anticipation of the meeting immediately following it but it does pass without any problems. I head to the throne room as it's the only room big enough for a meeting with the entire castle and I'm pleasantly surprised when pretty much everyone is here already. Those girls work fast…

I patiently wait with my brothers until I'm sure that everyone that's free is here and if someone didn't make it to the meeting, I know they have friends here that'll update them on what I tell them.

The room falls silent when I stand and clear my throat, using a bit of magic to make myself audible to everyone in the room. "There is something important I must tell all of you. I know some of you may have suspicions or know what I'm about to tell you but it may shock some of you so just fair warning."

I glance nervously over to my brothers and they nod, filling me with confidence and I sigh, "First off, I am...not an alpha like you all may have assumed…" I hear gasps instantly with my words and I scowl slightly before continuing, "I will still be king as I have been raised for but I have found my mate...Someone that I previously thought was an omega but was actually an alpha."

I have Link, who had been at my feet the entire time, stand and I can tell the castle is shocked that one of their fellow servants is my mate but they'll get used to it, "So, yes, he is my mate but he'll act more as the queen would since he has not had all the training that being king requires like I have. There is...one more thing…"

I see a few of the people's eyes widen as they logically connect the dots and I sigh, "I am...pregnant with the next heir of the kingdom… I know this is shocking but I trust that you will love your new prince or princess." I see people nod in response and I smile.

"Please keep this information within the castle as I'll be telling the kingdom around my parents' visit in two weeks. If any of you have questions, feel free to come with them after the meeting or really any time that I'm not busy. This is it for the meeting."

I hear one shout of "But aren't omegas lower in rank than alphas?! I mean, not to disrespect you, my king, but I don't think the people would like it that an omega is king…"

I hear Link growl and set a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "Yes, I know the kingdom may have trouble with this new information but that is a risk we're willing to take. Link, here, knows how it feels to be treated like an omega despite him being an alpha and he thinks that they should be more equal as it isn't fair the way that omegas are commonly treated. I would eventually like the kingdom to adopt that thought as well." The man nods and I look around, "Any other questions?"

Everyone just shakes their heads and I smile, "Good, meeting over." They start scattering and I just wait with my brothers, their mates and Link until everyone is out of the room. Well...almost everyone… The six servants who had known about everything approach me, all of them clamoring over the others as they try to tell me how brave I had been going in front of everyone like at.

I just chuckle and hold a hand up to silence them, "Thank you for thinking so much of me but it was required… I couldn't let everyone not know about this so I thank you all for keeping it quiet until I was ready to tell everyone." They all look happy at my praise and I smile.

I listen to them talk for a little bit before they have to go to the servants' quarters for bed and I smile as my brothers take their mates to their own rooms while I head to my own with Link. I just lay down on the bed and he sits at the foot of the bed, taking my feet into his lap. I look at him as if he's silly but he just pulls off my shoes before beginning to massage my feet.

"That feels good~" I purr out and he chuckles, digging his fingers into the heel and causing a soft sound of content to leave me. My feet have only recently started to hurt and not even a whole lot since I'm still not carrying that much weight but I'm surprised that he figured it out when I didn't tell him.

He smiles as he works out all of the tension before crawling up beside me and encircling me in his arms. I just relax as he presses soft kisses to my neck, "What's the special occasion?" I ask amused, despite loving all the attention.

"Do I need one?" He asks in between kisses, "I shouldn't need a special occasion to make my mate feel loved~" I melt at his words and just let him continue his actions, feeling so special that he would take the time to do this.

"Besides," He purrs, "I enjoy it myself~" I blush a bit and he chuckles before nuzzling into my neck. "Now, I know you're tired, so go to sleep~ I'll be here in the morning~" I smile as he begins humming some lullabies that he's learned for when the baby arrives and it doesn't take me long to drift off to sleep, content and feeling loved~

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought! Also, don't be afraid to request other scenes you'd like to see in this! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :3 The ideas came from a close friend of mine for both scenes in this so credit goes to her for that as I just wrote what she wanted :3**

 **I don't own the Legend of Zelda :P**

* * *

The next day I wake up contented but aroused from the dream that I just woke up from. It's not like I haven't had dreams like this before so I just roll over and nuzzle into Link's neck, beginning to nibble and suck at the skin in an attempt to wake him up.

"Hmm, Demise, what are you doing?" He mumbles sleepily and I move to a sweet spot I know of and start kissing it, causing him to let out a moan.

"Not that I'm opposing being woken to this but what's the occasion, dear?" He asks as he turns towards me, his sapphire eyes glinting in mischief.

"I had a dream about you~" I reply and he grins.

"Oh?" I can tell that he's happy that he's the cause of me being in this mood, "All good things, I assume." I nod and his eyes roam my body, him realizing how needy I already am.

He shifts us both until he's hovering on top of me and I groan when his lips meet mine, his hand going down and palming at my groin. His tongue fights mine for dominance though he quickly wins the "battle" and starts exploring my mouth, causing me to let out small noises of pleasure.

He breaks the kiss, swiping his tongue against his lips to catch the trail of saliva connecting our mouths before moving down the bed and settling in between my legs. He winks at me before reaching out and grabbing my length, licking the tip softly as I moan at the feeling.

His eyes glint at the sound as he takes the head into his mouth and starts sucking, his tongue teasing the sensitive skin. My hands tangle in his hair as he starts bobbing his head up and down on me, the pleasure feeling amazing but it's not enough…

"M-more! I want more…" I say and his eyes sparkle before two fingers push their way inside me, immediately hitting my sweet spot and I just moan loudly at the sensation. He abuses the spot as his fingers stretch me open, his mouth never stopping its work on my length, him taking almost the entirety of it into his mouth.

He slips another finger into me and makes sure that I'm stretched enough before pulling his fingers out of me and pulling off of me, causing me to whine at the sudden lack of stimulation. He chuckles before lining himself up with me, my eyes going dark as I give a nod.

He starts pushing into me slowly, almost torturously so and I whine. "What, omega? You want more already?"

I nod my head and he grins, bottoming out inside me with one sharp thrust. I cry out, my head falling back as the pleasure washes over me. He gives me a second before beginning to move at a steady pace, my head swirling with the pleasure, cries and moans falling from my lips.

"You sound so beautiful~" I just moan at the words and he starts mumbling words of praise into my ears as he picks up the pace just a bit.

"So good~ Ah! L-Link~" He smirks in response before letting his voice get even more seductive and I shiver at the sound of it as he continues to fuck me. I start getting close after a bit and it seems that he is as well with the way his breathing is picking up~

"I-I'm close…" He growls into my ears and I shiver while moaning at the idea of him finishing in me.

"M-me too!" I cry out before shivering and crying out loudly when he hits my sweet spot, it tipping me over the edge, causing me to tighten around him.

"F-finish inside me~ Fill me up!" I call out and I watch him shudder as he thrusts a bit harder at my words, it not taking long before he thrusts all the way inside me and freezes, him filling me as I pant at the amazing feeling.

He collapses on my chest when he's done and I'm slightly confused why I'm still feeling so horny, especially after doing something like that...It seems that he's noticed as well since I'm still hard and he raises himself up onto his elbows to look at me.

"Still hard, huh?" He gives me a wolfish look, "Just give me a bit and I think I could go again."

I just nod and true enough, it doesn't take long before he's hardening inside me. I just moan at the feeling as he starts moving again, my body tingling at the pleasure as I'm still a bit sensitive but not enough that it's painful.

It takes a little longer this time for us both to finish but we both do, him looking a lot more tired than I am but I groan when I realize that I'm still hard, me being slightly curious about why but I do remember that this can happen with the new rush of hormones.

I just tell him that and he nods, knowing that we're going to have to cancel my duties until this horniness fades as I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the few meetings that I still go to. He leaves the room as I try to pleasure myself, promising to be back quickly and he's right. It doesn't take long before he's back in the room with some breakfast for us and he tells me that he's got the next few days cleared for me and I thank him before trying to eat.

The days pass by in a blur of pleasure, our schedule mainly being eating, sleeping, and having sex. It's really not that bad except for the fact that my body's getting a bit sore. It's right before I go to bed one night that I feel a cooling sensation after my last release, my body feeling back to normal and I smile.

"It's finished…" I sigh in content at the lack of the need that had been controlling me and I know I'm going to sleep a lot tonight as the sleep before had been more for Link's sake than my own. I couldn't really sleep with the need so I'd have a few hour naps occasionally, all of them restless but now everything's going back to normal.

He grins back at me before laying us both down and wrapping an arm around me. I just snuggle close to him, content as I won't have to deal with this during my parents' visit in almost a week at this point.

The next day is spent regaining the sleep that I had lost and the day after is catching up on all of the meetings that I missed while my hormones were going crazy. It's the day after that I get to relax now that I'm caught up and I spend the day in the library, some of my servants coming in there and talking to me while I'm relaxing and it's nice~ They're all really sweet and it's nice to have some company while Link is busy.

It's now a week before my parents' visit and I'm excited to see them again as I know we're on good terms this time. It's nice not having to be nervous for their arrivals and not having to worry about them finding a mate for me, especially one that I wouldn't be compatible with. Everything seems to be going perfect at this point~

At one point, I start thinking about how the rest of the kingdom is going to respond to me being an omega and one that's pregnant as well. The castle took it extremely well but that's because they're people who care about me more as a person than as being the ruler over them…

The kingdom could be horribly insulting to me and maybe not want me in the role of king anymore...I do know quite a few of my subjects personally and the idea that even just one of them could turn away from me for this causes a cold feeling to rise up in my heart.

Tears come to my eyes almost unbidden and I curl up on the sofa that I'm sitting on, unable to stop the tears due to the sudden wave of sadness washing over me. I feel a soft warmth pulse from my stomach and my hand goes to rub it softly as the warmth comforts me.

Link then runs in the room, "Are you alright?! One of the servants said that she heard you crying!" He notices my posture and the tears still in my eyes and lets out a soft breath, coming to sit beside me.

"What's wrong, love?" He asks, wrapping an arm around me and tucking me into his side.

I sniffle before meeting his eyes, "It's just…I'm afraid...What is the kingdom going to think when they hear the news?" I ask, the fear clear in my voice and he coos at me as the warmth gets stronger.

"It shouldn't matter what they think. Sure, there'll be those that are upset but you know how they've been raised. Besides, you'll have your parents to support you and make sure that those people won't do anything. There is one thing...You will NOT be alone during this. I'll be here for you and make sure that you stay happy. Besides, they have no control over you staying king. That's up to the advisers and they seem to agree with you staying as king so everything will be fine."

I nuzzle my face into his neck as the warmth gets even stronger, almost like it's agreeing with him. "Thank you...You always know what to say...and it seems the little one agrees…" I say, rubbing my stomach softly and he grins.

"Of course, they don't want their momma to be upset…" I feel my heart melt a bit when he says that but one word sticks out to me.

"They? Them? Is there anything you know that I don't?" I ask, getting a bit suspicious though I doubt it.

He just chuckles wryly, "Nah. It's just we don't know what gender they are yet. Better go with a gender-neutral word than try to guess and get it wrong."

I just chuckle softly and smile as their combined comfort dries up the remains of my tears, "Thank you both...I feel a lot better now."

Link kisses the top of my head as he gives me a soft smile, "I'm glad. Now just relax. Everything will be just fine."

We start talking then and I can't help but know in my heart that what he says is true. Everything will be fine and we'll be perfectly happy from now on~

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought! Also, feel free to request a scene that you'd like to see in this story and I'll include it :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter! Sorry it's a bit short compared to the rest (around 1,500 words but still :3) I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I don't own the Legend of Zelda :P**

* * *

Soon, the day arrives when my parents are scheduled to visit and I wake up with butterflies in my stomach. I'm nervous about telling the kingdom that I'm pregnant and an omega but I know everything should be okay...The people in the town bordering the castle seem to know what's going on but they don't really mind but I don't know about the other towns...More people are going to be visiting today due to my parents' visit so that means that more people will be at the announcement…

There's going to be at least a few people from each town in the kingdom and they'll definitely tell their neighbors about the news so it'll spread quickly once I announce it… I had planned on doing it outside the castle when my parents arrive as that'll be the time that the largest crowd is outside the castle...It'll likely scatter once my parents enter the castle so it's the ideal time…

After breakfast, I wait in the living room nearest the entrance to the castle for the familiar trumpet call, Link comforting me the entire time as he knows I'm nervous about the announcement. I'm very much looking forward to the visit itself but telling the kingdom just doesn't sit well with me...I don't want a revolt of some kind…

I take a deep breath to steady my nerves when I hear the call, getting to my feet and heading to the main entrance of the kingdom. My parents both give me a smile when they see me and I relax further at their gesture of being on my side.

"Welcome home, mother, father." I say nodding at them in turn. They just nod back before I gulp softly and turn towards the crowd, "I have an announcement I'd like to make. Feel free to tell the people at the towns that you live in as it's some very important information that the whole kingdom needs to know."

I hear many sounds of assent before I take a breath, closing my eyes briefly, "I would like to say that I am not an alpha as everybody had once thought...I have been raised as one but I am actually an omega…" I hear the gasps and uproar before I clear my throat, raising a hand to silence everyone. "I...have another announcement…"

"I know the people in this town likely have figured this out by the fact that Link has been going on more missions recently but he's my alpha...and the father of my child...I am roughly four months pregnant and am carrying the next heir to the kingdom…"

The crowd is split between the cheers and the noises of shock/outrage. I don't see too many people that are angry but I know that the elders are likely not here and they're the ones who would likely give the most trouble…

"That will be it. Now, mother, father, I invite you inside. Perhaps some tea and cookies?" They both nod before I hear a few shouts about the fact that I shouldn't be king and that Link should be it instead if he's going to be my alpha.

Link growls softly but to my surprise, so does my father. "That is enough. Demise has been raised as a proper alpha and as a proper king. Having the one raised as a servant and omega being king would not be a good idea. Link will make a good queen for my son but my son will remain in the throne. If anyone has a problem with this, they can take it up with either myself or Link. We'll be pleased to sort out any problems…" He says, an edge to his voice and I notice the few who had asked the question shrink back.

I just smile and lead my parents inside, heading to the sitting room that they're the most comfortable in. "Thanks, father." I say softly when we are all settled, me curled into Link's side and my mother in a similar position with my father.

"It was no problem, son. I don't want any of your subjects thinking that you are not a proper king. You are in my eyes and my opinion is the only one that matters." I just chuckle softly before nodding as he's not lying.

The tea quickly arrives and Link pours me a cup the way I like it, me taking a sip. I sigh softly as the tea settles my nerves and everyone smiles at me relaxing like this.

We all start talking, just catching up on what's happened in the past month. I tell them how the baby's been doing and I see them both smile at how happy I am.

A gift box is shoved into my hands by my mother and I look at her curiously, her just gesturing at me to open it. I do and my eyes widen when I see a familiar stuffed animal along with a onesie and a few other toys. All of them my old toys.

My eyes begin to shine with tears as I look up at my mom and she just smiles back, "I thought you'd like some of your own things for your little one...I have more than this if you want more...All you have to do is ask…"

I nod, my throat too closed up to speak properly but I just cling to Link in my happiness as he sifts through the box, a wide smile on his face. The conversation continues once the box is set aside and I smile when I find that my parents will be spending a few days here. I know there are several rooms set up for guests and I'll let them pick the one that they want to use most…

"Mother...Would you like to help us design the nursery sometime in the future?" Her eyes widen and she nods, smiling brightly and I just smile at the fact that I've made her so happy.

The day passes quickly in their company and Link runs a bath for me, both of us getting in and just letting the warm water relax our bodies. He starts cleaning me after a little while before I laugh. I receive a confused look before I said, "I did it... I managed to tell the kingdom and they seemed to have a decent reaction. Sure, I know not everyone will be pleased but at least the majority seem fine with it."

Link laughs a bit before nodding, "I told you that you had nothing to worry about. It's definitely time for a change in the differences between alphas and omegas and what better influence than the leaders of the kingdom?"

I huff playfully when he says that and he finishes cleaning me before going onto himself, draining the water when he's finished and running some fresh, clean water. I just relax into him as he runs his fingers through my hair, peace and relaxation running through my body.

He smiles after a while, noticing that I'm basically falling asleep, drains the water and dries us off before dressing us in light pajamas. He helps me into the bedroom and covers us both up before wrapping his arms around me and snuggling close.

I smile at this and nuzzle into his neck, having trouble keeping my eyes open. He just smiles before whispering, "I love you, Demise." I shiver at the sound of my name on his lips as he usually calls me sweetheart or omega. It's definitely nice to hear my name…

"I love you too, Link…" I smirk when I see a similar shiver from me calling his name before I yawn, causing him to laugh.

"Goodnight, sleepyhead."

"Who are you calling a sleepyhead? You sleep more than I do! And that's saying something!" He laughs before playfully smacking my chest.

"It may be true but it's time for bed. You need your energy." I nod and settle into him again, yawning when he starts carding through my hair.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." I mumble a goodnight before quickly falling asleep, my dreams filled with happiness and love.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought! Also, feel free to request scenes you'd like to see in this. I'm starting to run out of ideas and I still have five months of pregnancy to require moments for. :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter! Just a warning...There is a rape/assault scene. Nothing too bad, from my opinion, but if you get triggered by that...You might want to just skip the part of the chapter between the lines of ********. :3 I don't want to trigger anybody so please take caution.**

 **I don't own the Legend of Zelda**

* * *

The next day, I start talking ideas with my mother for what the nursery could potentially look like and I tell her the conflict that I'm having with Link about forest versus a fire theme.

She tilts her head for a bit before asking, "What about a water theme? Is there a way he would be fine with that?"

My eyes widen at the idea as water would be my second choice on a room theme and I smile, "I'll ask when he's with us next. What ideas do you have for it?" She smiles before listing how the room could look and my eyes widen as I get an idea.

"What if...we do some combination of all three? Like one for each corner of the room as the door is in one corner and can be some plain theme." She smiles at the idea and nods and I start getting images of how it can look, getting excited about the prospect.

We just start discussing how it could work and I hear footsteps enter the room, carrying a very familiar scent, "Hello, Link~" I say and he smiles, dipping down to kiss my cheek before sitting beside me.

"So, what are you talking about? Demise, you sounded very excited about it…" He says, a smile on his face and I bounce a little in my chair.

"I think we've finally come up with a way to compromise with the room design for the nursery!"

He opens his eyes a bit wider, looking at me curiously, "Oh, is that so? What's your idea, sweetheart?"

"You know how I wanted fire or lava and you wanted forest?" He nods, "Well, my mother suggested water and I then got the idea to have each corner of the room be one of them. Like one corner is fire, one is water, and the other is forest. The room's big enough to do this well enough...So what do you think?"

I watch his reaction and a smile spreads slowly across his face as his eyes begin to sparkle, "That's a wonderful idea! That way we both get the element that we want!" I just nod and he grins, wrapping an arm around me and tugging me into a tight hug.

"Now...You guys start looking for furniture and stuff for the room and I have to go...I'll come back later if you aren't finished then. Your dad wants to talk to me about something…" I just nod and he kisses the top of my head before leaving the room.

I immediately get back into discussing the room with my mother, her helping me know everything that we're going to need and helping me plan prospective designs for where everything will go. I know she wants to help actually put the room together so my parents might stay longer to let this happen or they'll return later in order to help with it properly. We've still got around five months to get it decorated so it's not like we're in a rush, but I want it finished before the baby gets born so I don't have to worry about it after.

A few hours pass like this and we wrap up the conversation for now and I go looking for Link curiously, wondering what my father would want to talk to him about. I don't find them in any of the rooms my father frequents so I check out in the training area, my eyes widening when I see my dad and Link fighting.

I almost get nervous but I notice my dad calling out words of praise and instruction to Link and I smile as I realize that he's training Link. I just watch for a little while before heading to the kitchen to bring them some ice water as I know they'll need it. I put the cups on a tray along with a pitcher in case they want more and I head back outside, watching as they finish a match.

"Are you guys thirsty?" I call out and Link perks up when he recognizes my voice, both of them nodding. He practically sprints over to me and I smile when he kisses the top of my head before taking one of the cups.

My father walks over and takes the other, both of them quickly draining the glasses. They each refill their water, drinking the second glass much slower. I just smile at the fact that they appreciated me bringing this out for them.

"Thank you, son." My father says before ruffling my hair and Link beams at me.

"Thanks, sweetheart~ Training will likely last another hour or so. How about you go to the library and I'll meet you there when I'm finished?" He asks and I nod, smiling as he gives me a soft kiss before going back over to my dad.

I take the tray back to the kitchen before heading to the library, following the familiar halls. It doesn't take me long to get there and I smile as I pick out one of my favorite books, sitting down on the sofa and starting to read.

I quickly get lost in the story and don't hear it when Link walks in but I do notice when my vision cuts off. I freeze, starting to panic before I hear a familiar chuckle, "Guess who!~"

I sigh as I relax before grinning, "Hmm...I don't know...Who could it be?" He laughs when he catches my tone.

"Come on! You know me!" I laugh loudly at the fake whine to his tone and he laughs along with me.

"Yeah...I know it's you, Link…"

"Ding ding ding! Correct!" I laugh at that and he removes his hands before flopping onto the couch beside me and I smile at how tired he looks.

"Training wear you out?" He just nods and I smile, running my fingers through his hair.

"Hmm, I guess that means we're cuddling tonight~" He just nods and I smile as his eyes slip shut, him almost looking like he's sleeping right now.

I just continue to run my fingers through his hair as I read my book, several hours passing peacefully this way. We then head to dinner and when that's finished, I turn to him and smile.

He looks at me curiously but we just head to our room, getting ready for bed and cuddling up to each other. He ends up falling asleep before me, not that I'm surprised, and I just smile at how lucky I am to have him. He really is amazing. I couldn't imagine myself being with anyone else...He just complements me…

I end up falling asleep as well but I wake in the middle of the night, wanting a glass of milk, so I get up and make my way to the kitchen. Sure, I could've woken Link up and he would've easily gone and got the milk for me, but he was so tired from training...He needs his sleep...Especially with my father's training. I know how strong my father can be so I know that it likely took a lot out of him.

I decide to take a small walk when I'm done with my milk, hoping that it'll make me tired so that I can quickly fall asleep when I return to the room. I just wander the halls before freezing at what sounds like drunken laughter.

I look around, quickly verifying where I am and trying to figure the quickest way back to the room. I do that easily and start heading off but the sound of the laughter gets closer, causing my heart to race.

"Ah...Look what we have here... A little omega all by himself…" I hear the one talking sniff the air and I try to sneak away, "Hmm, and pregnant as well...what a little slut this one is…" I can tell that he's drunk by the way that he's slurring his words and in his drunken state, he clearly doesn't recognize who I am.

"Um...isn't that the king? Shouldn't we leave him alone?" One of the less drunk ones ask and I feel a bit of hope in my heart, thinking that this may be solved peacefully.

"Nah. Besides, you know the king wouldn't be allowed out without his alpha. There's no way that this is him." A cold shiver runs down my spine at his words and I suddenly get very nervous about what's going to happen to me.

No one's awake and I know there are no guards close by...Why did I have to go wandering this area? I mean, I thought it was safe but apparently not…Literally anything could happen to me now…

I try to take a step back but he narrows his eyes at me, "The little omega thinks he can flee...How...cute." He says, a dark smirk appearing on his face, "Let's teach him a little lesson about obeying his superiors…"

My eyes widen and I shout for help, his hand covering my mouth the second I make a sound and he growls at me, "You slut...How dare you do that?!" I bite his hand and his eyes go black as he growls even louder.

I manage another shout before my mouth is gagged with a piece of cloth and I hope that it's enough… I hope that either one of the guards managed to hear me or Link is able to sense the fact I'm in danger through the bond...I just want to get out of this situation…

He shoves me to my knees and I cringe as I feel them hit the stone hard, almost cracking from the force. They surround me then and I scrunch my eyes shut in fear. I hear something clinking, that something sounding chillingly like a belt. I then hear some clothes shifting and something warm and wet pressing to my lips as the cloth is removed from my mouth.

I shut my mouth and keep it shut out of retaliation and he growls, him stomping on my fingers, causing me to yelp. He then pushes into my mouth and I shudder at the disgusting feeling of being forced to do something that I don't want.

He starts moving and I just stay perfectly still, not wanting to anger him or do something that'll cause him to do worse. After a little bit of this, I hear footsteps running down the hall in this direction, it sounding like more than one pair…

I hear some of the others who had been watching run away but there are shouts in the distance, meaning that they got caught by the guards. I hear two twin growls when whoever's here to help sees what's happening and it feels like everything happens at once.

The person is tugged away from me and I just curl up, my eyes finally opening to see what's going on. My eyes widen when I see not only Link but my dad as well and both look completely pissed.

"You dare lay a hand on my son like that! Are you in your right mind?!" I hear my dad shout as Link holds the guy down, allowing both of them to punch and kick at him.

"That's my mate you were just assaulting! You drunken piece of shit! Your little friends already got caught but you...you are going to a special place in hell when we get finished with you." My eyes widen at this and I make a soft whimper, Link's head whipping and looking at me.

He notices the state that I'm in, curled in on myself and shuddering and his eyes harden before softening, him giving a look to my father. My dad just nods and Link leaves the guy to him, rushing over to me and enveloping me in his arms.

"Sweetheart...I'm so glad that one of the guards heard your cry for help... I don't want to think about what would've happened if he hadn't... " He shudders before looking at me and frowning. His fingers swipe my cheeks and I realize that I had been crying and I shiver.

He lifts me up in his arms, which may seem impossible but the alpha magic allows them to always be able to carry their mate if they need to, and begins carrying me down the hallway. He takes me to our bathroom and helps me clean out my mouth before taking me to the bed and laying me down.

He wraps me up in the blankets before laying down beside me and holding onto me, his scent soothing me. He looks at me worried and holds me as close as he's physically able. "Did he hurt you?!" I just smile at the fact that he cares so much for me and it's a bit amusing how delayed this question is.

"Besides what you saw...the only thing he did was shove me onto the ground, so my knees might be bruised but I didn't feel them crack… Other than that, all he did was vocal."

A displeased noise comes from his chest and I feel him move the blankets enough to check my knees, me feeling soothing magic wash over them and I sigh in content. "What was the vocal part?" He asks and I shiver.

"He called me a slut...That's it…" He looks at me like he doesn't believe me but presses a kiss to my forehead.

"You are most certainly not a slut, sweetheart...Let me guess, it was the pregnancy that made him say that?" I nod and he sighs, "That certainly is not the case. You are absolutely perfect and I want you to know that...Now, please try to sleep...We'll discuss plans on how to prevent this from happening again in the morning."

I just nod and snuggle into him, feeling his hands run through my hair. I start feeling guilty at the fact that he's awake like this when he's clearly tired, but I don't voice it as I know he wouldn't want me being guilty for something like this. He'd say that it's his duty to care for me and I guess in a way he's right...So I shouldn't feel guilty for this...

I start getting sleepy and he hums to me, the sound lulling me to sleep. I know that he's going to go back and help beat up the assaulter when I do fall asleep but I don't really mind that as I know that the guy deserved it…I'm just glad that nothing more happened than what it did…

I fall asleep quickly and feel a kiss on the forehead as I do. I do feel lucky to have him because if I didn't have an alpha, a lot more could've happened just then...Sure, the guards would've protected me, but not quite in the same way… So I definitely am glad to have Link in my life and I'm grateful that he's the caring person that he is. This will likely take some time to recover from but with Link by my side, I'll be able to do anything.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought! Also, I'll still take ideas for scenes in this story! :3**


End file.
